


New Family

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Self-Indulgent, everyone is a legendary Pokemon AU, go to end notes to see who is who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this one on my drafts ever since August 15th. Now, finally, September 24th, I have completed it. I hope Shadow forgives me for not being online now as much as I want. Thing happened and, yeah.<br/>Anyways, this one has a strange story. Originally, the one incarnating Acreus was Akashi, and Kuroko was a plain human that simply got along with Pokémon (and was raised by a Venosaur, along with a few Bulbasaurs), sees himself more Pokémon than human, and travels to show the Legendaries that you don’t have to be special to enjoy life.<br/>The sudden impulse to make Oreshi and Bokushi two separate characters brought some changes in script. The idea of Victini!Bokushi was too much for me to ignore. I took in mind both Pokémon mythos, connections between characters, and character traits to place them.<br/>So, here are the ‘pairs’:<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya: Acreus<br/>Kagami Taiga: Moltres. The name of his kanji translates as ‘fire god’, possesses a strong personality and antagonizes Aomine all the time.<br/>Aomine Daiki: Arcticuno. His name has blue in it. Antagonizes Kagami with a passion.<br/>Kise Ryota: Zapdos. The way I see it, Kise antagonizes Aomine, and in Pokémon mythos, the Legendary birds fight against each other a lot. And guess what: his name has yellow in it.<br/>Akashi Seijuro (Oreshi): Lugia. He has to deal with Aomine and Kise (and manages to!). Fun fact: Lugia is a Psychic/Flying dual-type (the reason Akashi can telepathically communicate with Kuroko –and others, of course), but in his mythos, Lugia goes into self-exile at the bottom of the ocean, resulting to Akashi calling Lugia ‘Self-exiled one’. He’s also one of the very few who calls Acreus ‘Creator’, instead of Acreus.<br/>Akashi Seijuro (Bokushi): Victini. Bokushi’s obsession to victory makes him fitting for the role, no?<br/>Midorima Shintarou: Shaymin.  I remember Shaymin be quite the tsundere for the gratitude Pokémon (I think that was in Girantina and the Sky Warrior?). And thought maybe to stick the tsunderes together. (I want to think that Shaymin!Midorima’s Sky forme is kind of like his Zone that, so far, we haven’t seen yet.)<br/>Takao Kazunari: Currently undecided. But he’s there.<br/>Nijimura Shuuzou: Ho-oh. Hey, I couldn’t just ignore the whole rainbow theme! Besides, since Akashi is Lugia, why not have Rainbow-senpai as Ho-oh? (Actually, the opposite happened. I assigned Akashi to Lugia because I paired Nijimura to Ho-oh.)<br/>Hayama Koutaro: Raikou. The only one of the Legendary beasts that has no connection whatsoever to Nijimura. But hey, his nickname is Raijou, how could I ignore that?<br/>Haizaki Shougo: Entei. Ash=Fire. Enough said.<br/>Himuro Tatsuya: Sucuine. Well, his name has ice in it. And he has connections to Nijimura (see Replace novels).<br/>Mibuchi Reo: Dialga. <br/>Kiyoshi Teppei: Palkia.<br/>Hanamiya Makoto: Girantina. And since I got him for the role, I thought, why not have two other Uncrowned Kings for Dialga and Palkia? (Nebuya is Groudon, by the way.) Oh how cruel is fate for Hanamiya, to have a person he doesn’t like as his Trio Master…<br/>Furihata Kouki, Koganei Shinji, and Mitobe Ryuonosuke as Uxie, Azelf and… what was the third one? I always forget the third one.</p></blockquote>





	New Family

Kuroko Tetsuya had a strange relationship with Pokémon and humans alike.

While the common occurrence was for humans to not notice him, it was the exact opposite with Pokémon. Not a single day passed without at least one approaching him whenever he took a step away from his hometown and closer to the forest.

 

_(Some people claimed that the Legendaries could choose one human each and grand them their blessings. Those people were exceptionally good with other Pokémon – at least with those they shared the same type.)_

But it was just a myth; he couldn’t let it reside in his mind, replacing the goal he had set for himself: finding out about his past, his origins, his family. And so, when he reached the age of thirteen, deciding he was finally ready, and left the orphanage behind.

 

 

~

 

 

Four years. He had been roaming the country for four whole years, never capturing a single Pokémon. There was no need to; no Pokémon attacked him and, since he didn’t carry any with him, no one challenged him to a battle. They always were at his side, though; helping him scale a mountain, go through a cave, or get across a river, a Pokémon was always there to gladly assist him at any task at hand.

The only unexplored place of the continent was the island across. He could attempt to swim towards there, but it seemed too far away for him to manage.

Lost in thought as he was, he didn’t realize there was a Lapras approaching him, only brought by to reality by the gentle creature’s quiet cry. It glanced over the island, lowering its head, as if motioning Kuroko to get on. He did as he was instructed to and, within the day, they reached the island. After getting on shore, Kuroko thanked Lapras and it departed, with an expression that Kuroko imagined was a smile.

The distance was much longer than he had first assumed; he was only lucky he didn’t attempt to swim that distance. If he did, he’d have drowned for sure.

The island was also far larger than it seemed, and could have probably been a small continent by itself. He could spot areas of completely different terrain: tropical forests, rocky mountains and curving rivers were only a few, those he could clearly see.

Following his instincts, he ventured deeper into the island, into the unknown, through the forest.

It wasn’t long until he reached the farther side of the forest, and found himself in an area surrounded by any and all kinds of terrain; there was even a volcano and a frozen area opposite it!

A greater surprise was that he wasn’t alone. There were others, close to his age, some younger, others older. There was a three-way battle going on, and he couldn’t help but watch in awe. There was a blond, using electric-type, just as passionate as his Pokémon, one with hair as blue as the ocean and tanned skin, using ice-types, and finally, a guy with strangely dual-coloured hair, red and black, using fire-types.

It was an intense battle, and Kuroko was afraid that one – or all three of them – might get badly injured. His eyes widened in surprise when, only a few moments after that thought crossed his mind, someone else walked closer and finally, stood between them.

It was another redhead. His hair was brighter than the fire-type user, and shorter than any of the three, but he was surrounded by an aura that screamed _obedience_ from the three towards the newcomer.

“You’ve had enough for a month,” he told them, “let alone a day. You’ll destroy the island if you keep this up.” he scolded. “Besides, we have a guest, and you’re giving a bad impression.” He left them baffled, and walked towards Kuroko.

“I apologise for their behaviour. I’m Seijuro.” he introduced himself.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” he replied, his gaze meeting Seijuro’s bright, ruby-coloured eyes and a warm smile.

“Tetsuya it is, then.” the redhead declares. “We’ve dropped our family names when we came here. We’re each other’s family now.” he’s quick to add. “The island is invisible to the common eye,” he continues, “How were you able to see it?” he questioned, and Kuroko failed to realize it wasn’t the same person who asked that.

“I met a Lapras on the shore; I asked it to bring me here, and it did.” he explained.

“Then, he’s one of us!” the tanned teen cheerfully exclaimed.

“You’re a _Chosen_.” Seijuro adds. Wait, who was the other who looked exactly like Seijuro, save for his golden eyes?

“I’m Seijuro’s twin.” he explains. “My name’s Seijuro.”

“He’s lying.” The red-eyed of the two adds. “I’m two years older.”

“But you’re both called Seijuro?!”

“Their father was an ass.” the fire-type user from before (Taiga, he later learns) claims.

“It means that you were chosen and blessed by one of the _Legendaries_ ” the blond from before explains.

“How did you all came here?” he wondered.

“Most of us came by Pokémon.” the younger Seijuro replied. “Nii-san came here by swimming, though. Father was furious when he found out he was gone.”

“He said he heard a voice telling him to swim all the way here, can you believe that?” the tanned boy whispered on Kuroko’s ear.

“It’s not that you haven’t heard being called out, Daiki!” the blond laughed. “Oh, yeah, that’s right! I’m Ryota!” he introduced himself. “Those are Daiki and Taiga.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tetsuya replied with a smile and a polite bow.

“Welcome, Tetsuya, to Kiseki Archipelago.”

 

-//-

 

Kuroko, who preferred observing others than battling, spent his days travelling around the nearby islands. He learnt that, each person resided in a certain island, although they were allowed to visit others in their homes. The environment of each island reflected its inhabitants. What is more, the first island he had set foot on was inhabited by Taiga, Daiki and Ryota, with Seijuro (the oldest of the two) being the authoritative figure among them, sort of like their ‘big bro’ (even though he was actually _younger_ , he was also more mature than the three).

The youngest Seijuro resided in a much smaller island than his brother, but it was filled with any and all kinds of games; he particularly favoured board games. He prided himself undefeatable; he was extremely competitive and viewed victory equal to breathing.

Shintarou was one of the tallest inhabitants of the islands (most of them were taller than Tetsuya to begin with), with forest green hair and eyes, lived in a small island entirely covered by a wild forest. His personality (a _tsundere,_ as Kazunari had put it) made it hard to get along with others. Whenever he wasn’t at his ‘home’, he was visiting Seijuro, where they talked over a game of shogi.

Shintarou could never come close to beat him.

Makoto was a mean-spirited one, living on the same island with Reo and Teppei, who, unlike Makoto, were welcoming and more than eager to help him adjust in his new life.

“The larger islands that are usually inhabited by three people have a ‘Master’, one who makes sure everything is in order.” Reo had explained. “Usually Masters have an island of their own, but Sei-chan shares his island with Shuu-chan.”

“Shuu-chan?”

“Yeah. You’ll meet him soon, I’m sure.”

“If you’re three living in this island, who is your Master, then?” he had asked, bluntly.

“Ah. Well, here’s the thing: our Master isn’t here yet, but sooner or later, he or she, will be here!” Teppei exclaimed. “Who knows, maybe you _are_ our Master and no one, not even you, has realized it yet!” he theorized.

“That’s _ridiculous,_ even coming from an utter idiot like you, Teppei.” was Hanamiya’s venomous comment. “It’s unfair how we have to share a Master with those three weaklings, as well.”

“Kouki, Shinji and Rinnosuke aren’t weaklings just because they’re not as strong as we are, or because their powers are different from ours, Makoto, aren’t we all supposed to be a family of sorts?” Teppei defended the three, who Tetsuya had yet to meet.

Hanamiya tsked. “Whatever, moron. I just don’t want a goody-two-shoes for a Master, that’s all.”

Reo’s words made him curious to meet that “Shuu-chan” person, a Master who apparently lived with _Master_ Seijuro.

Shuu-chan, or rather, Shuuzou, got along quite well with Seijuro, having three ‘brats’, even though they were the same age (Seijuro preferred to call them _strays_ , in a teasingly manner). Their names were Koutaro, Shougo, and Tatsuya. He found himself getting along with Shougo the least, although Koutaro seemed to always be welcoming of his presence, even Tatsuya, who usually held his distance from others. What amused Tetsuya was how similar their names were. It took a while for everyone, even the two of them, to get used to it. The only ones that found amusing were the not-twins. After all, it’s hard to distinguish one from another when the only feature to set them apart was their eye colour, and the way they referred to themselves as.

As a person, Shuuzou’s most defining trait was his temper; barely there. He was usually getting angry at Shougo, who ended up getting beaten each time that happened, mostly by Shuuzou himself. However, when calm, he was wise and always willing to help others. A strange thing about him, sometimes, his hair colour changed from black to that of a multitude of different ones; a rainbow.

Tetsuya was content with his new life, however, his curiosity only peaked about the central isle. It was supposed to be the residence of the one missing Master, but he wanted to see how it was like. In a lack of judgment, he went alone, and without letting anyone know about that venture of his.

It proved to be his downfall. His stamina was depleted halfway there, and the bottom of the sea was way further than his eyes had assumed.

He was going to die.

**_You won’t die._ **

Tetsuya’s mind tried to focus. Who was there….?

**_Don’t think of the sea as your enemy._** the voice advised him. **_Think yourself as one with it._**

One…. With the sea?

Who was that person? Was it even a person?

**_Open your eyes._ **

And so he did, only to meet with one of the greatest surprises he could ever stumble upon.

It was Seijuro, but he looked different. His scarlet eyes where glowing, a pair of pearl white wings sprouting from his back and… were those _fins_ in his neck?!

**_You are the Creator’s Chosen._** He heard the redhead’s voice in his head. **_I, Seijuro, Chosen of the Self-Exiled One, swear to protect you._** And, with that statement, feels Seijuro’s arms around him protectively, as he flutters his wings with great force, propelling them forward and closer to the surface.

When they swam (or flew? Tetsuya wasn’t sure) back to the shore, he felt like it was a miracle he was alive.

“Seijuro!” he heard Shuuzou’s voice, more than simply worried for his junior. “What happened?”

“A good thing.” he replies. “We found him. Creator’s Chosen.” he reveals.

 

That day, by risking his life, Tetsuya discovered that the one who led him here, who he owed the fact that Pokémon adored him and he had a new family, was no other than **Acreus.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one on my drafts ever since August 15th. Now, finally, September 24th, I have completed it. I hope Shadow forgives me for not being online now as much as I want. Thing happened and, yeah.  
> Anyways, this one has a strange story. Originally, the one incarnating Acreus was Akashi, and Kuroko was a plain human that simply got along with Pokémon (and was raised by a Venosaur, along with a few Bulbasaurs), sees himself more Pokémon than human, and travels to show the Legendaries that you don’t have to be special to enjoy life.  
> The sudden impulse to make Oreshi and Bokushi two separate characters brought some changes in script. The idea of Victini!Bokushi was too much for me to ignore. I took in mind both Pokémon mythos, connections between characters, and character traits to place them.  
> So, here are the ‘pairs’:  
> Kuroko Tetsuya: Acreus  
> Kagami Taiga: Moltres. The name of his kanji translates as ‘fire god’, possesses a strong personality and antagonizes Aomine all the time.  
> Aomine Daiki: Arcticuno. His name has blue in it. Antagonizes Kagami with a passion.  
> Kise Ryota: Zapdos. The way I see it, Kise antagonizes Aomine, and in Pokémon mythos, the Legendary birds fight against each other a lot. And guess what: his name has yellow in it.  
> Akashi Seijuro (Oreshi): Lugia. He has to deal with Aomine and Kise (and manages to!). Fun fact: Lugia is a Psychic/Flying dual-type (the reason Akashi can telepathically communicate with Kuroko –and others, of course), but in his mythos, Lugia goes into self-exile at the bottom of the ocean, resulting to Akashi calling Lugia ‘Self-exiled one’. He’s also one of the very few who calls Acreus ‘Creator’, instead of Acreus.  
> Akashi Seijuro (Bokushi): Victini. Bokushi’s obsession to victory makes him fitting for the role, no?  
> Midorima Shintarou: Shaymin. I remember Shaymin be quite the tsundere for the gratitude Pokémon (I think that was in Girantina and the Sky Warrior?). And thought maybe to stick the tsunderes together. (I want to think that Shaymin!Midorima’s Sky forme is kind of like his Zone that, so far, we haven’t seen yet.)  
> Takao Kazunari: Currently undecided. But he’s there.  
> Nijimura Shuuzou: Ho-oh. Hey, I couldn’t just ignore the whole rainbow theme! Besides, since Akashi is Lugia, why not have Rainbow-senpai as Ho-oh? (Actually, the opposite happened. I assigned Akashi to Lugia because I paired Nijimura to Ho-oh.)  
> Hayama Koutaro: Raikou. The only one of the Legendary beasts that has no connection whatsoever to Nijimura. But hey, his nickname is Raijou, how could I ignore that?  
> Haizaki Shougo: Entei. Ash=Fire. Enough said.  
> Himuro Tatsuya: Sucuine. Well, his name has ice in it. And he has connections to Nijimura (see Replace novels).  
> Mibuchi Reo: Dialga.   
> Kiyoshi Teppei: Palkia.  
> Hanamiya Makoto: Girantina. And since I got him for the role, I thought, why not have two other Uncrowned Kings for Dialga and Palkia? (Nebuya is Groudon, by the way.) Oh how cruel is fate for Hanamiya, to have a person he doesn’t like as his Trio Master…  
> Furihata Kouki, Koganei Shinji, and Mitobe Ryuonosuke as Uxie, Azelf and… what was the third one? I always forget the third one.


End file.
